


O wieku czternastym

by Taifics



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Butelka wina (albo dwie czy trzy...), Czyja strona odpowiada za Świętą Inkwizycję i płonące stosy?, Dwóch idiotów, Dżuma, I inne potworki, Jak (nie) ocalić demona, Jak demon wynalazł biurokrację, Jak demon wynalazł okulary przeciwsłoneczne, Jak demon wynalazł umowę o dzieło i umowę zlecenie, M/M, Niesprawiedliwości i ohydy wieku czternastego, Niewypowiedziane - jako odpowiedź na wszystko?, Other, Stosy, Zaprzyjaźniona wrogość, Zawrogowiona przyjaźń, Święta Inkwizycja
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taifics/pseuds/Taifics
Summary: O wieku czternastym. Dysputa o wymysłach stron obu, Sanctum Officium, dżumie,  Niewypowiedzianym Planie oraz innych kwestyjach, które roztrząsali jeden anioł i jeden demon ongiś w Barcelonie.





	O wieku czternastym

_**O WIEKU CZTERNASTYM** _

 

_**Dysputa o wymysłach stron obu, Sanctum Officium, dżumie, Niewypowiedzianym Planie oraz innych kwestyjach, które roztrząsali jeden anioł i jeden demon ongiś w Barcelonie** _

 

_**DRAMATIS PERSONAE** _

 

**ISTOTY NIEZIEMSKIE**

 

Azirafel1 (anioł, wówczas mieszkaniec Barcelony, miłośnik książek, obiadów i wina)

Crowley (anioł, który może nie tyle upadł, co leniwie się zsunął, także miłośnik obiadów i wina oraz naczelny krytykant stulecia czternastego, niech je jak najrychlej trafi szlag!)

 

**LUDZIE**

 

Chór barcelończyków; handlarzy ryb, inkwizytorów, strażników, bab, przypadkowych przechodniów oraz klientów restauracji

 

 

„Czym staje się diabeł, kiedy przestaje wierzyć w Boga?” – Stanisław Lec

 

Czternasty wiek był doprawdy paskudny. Znacznie paskudniejszy niż trzynasty2 i prawie tak paskudny jak dwunasty3. Takie zdanie na ten temat miał pewien Crowley, a pałętał się on po świecie dość długo, by można było tę ocenę uznać za trafną.

Otóż, nie tylko w wieku czternastym dżuma całkowicie się rozbisurmaniła, kosztując demona (bo ten właśnie Crowley był demonem) już dwa całkiem dobre ciała, to jeszcze, jakby krucjat było za mało, pojawiło się _Sanctum Officium_. I to w zasadzie przepełniło czarę goryczy.

Zgodnie z logiką Crowleya, nie była to instytucja ani święta, ani śledcza4. Palili na prawo i lewo, posługując się Jego imieniem jako immunitetem, usprawiedliwiającym wszelkie dewiacje. Demon powinien się cieszyć z całego tego zepsucia, palenia i korupcji. Demon jednak cieszyć się nie mógł. Jak nisko upadła druga strona, żeby kraść cudze metody (jego, ich, tych z dołu), by uporać się z grzesznikami? To była doprawdy hipokryzja! Hipokryzja i nic więcej, myślał Crowley, spacerując leniwie po cuchnących ludzkim brudem ulicach Barcelony. Czuł na karku spojrzenia. Wrogie spojrzenia. Spłoszone spojrzenia. Ludzkie spojrzenia. Ludzkie aż do szpiku. Demon wzdrygnął się i zmarszczył brwi. Tak, tak, hipokryzja zacna rzecz, ale... Tym niemniej... Tak nie można!

– Tak nie można! – oświadczył stanowczo Crowley swemu rozmówcy, gdy godzinę później obaj zajęli miejsca po przeciwnych stronach okrągłego stolika w małej knajpce w centrum miasta.

– Mój drogi – zaczął powoli anioł Azirafel – zupełnie nie rozumiem twego uniesienia. Skoro uważasz, że wykorzystujemy nieprawe metody do walki z grzechem, to, zgodnie z piastowanym przez ciebie stanowiskiem, powinieneś się cieszyć. Rozumiesz? Że tak nisko upadliśmy! Co jest oczywiście bzdurą – dopowiedział pospiesznie – bo to wy upadliście, a nie my.

– Całkiem nie o to mi chodzi! – żachnął się Crowley, bębniąc palcami w drewniany blat i pociągając łyk wina z kielicha. – Chodzi o to... Chodzi o to... O to chodzi, że...

– Tak? O co chodzi? – zapytał nieco poirytowany, nieco zniecierpliwiony anioł5.

– Nie popędzaj mnie! – burknął demon. – Cierpliwość to cnota!

– Mówisz tak, jakbyś wiedział, czym jest cnota – parsknął Azirafel.

– Wiem, kiedy jej nie dostrzegam – wybrnął Crowley. – Hm... – zastanowił się, popijając. – A więc chodzi o to, że... Wystaw sobie, to tak, jakbym przefarbował sobie skrzydła na biało i objawiał się gawiedzi jako anioł, wciskając im fałszywe Słowo... Jego! Co ty na to?

Azirafel skrzywił się i wypił trochę ze swego pucharu:

– To byłoby nie na miejscu – zgodził się.

– Otóż, widzisz! – ucieszył się Crowley. – Jednak my tego nie robimy.

– Musi być powód! – wymamrotał anioł, wpatrując się uporczywie w czubki własnych, absurdalnie czystych sandałów. – Gdyby nie było powodu... Zawsze jest powód.

– Jaki? – zapytał Crowley, oblizując usta swoim nie całkiem ludzkim językiem.

Anioł wyglądał na poddenerwowanego przez kilka sekund, po czym rozpromienił się nagle:

– Zawsze jest powód – powtórzył z godnością. – Ten sam, co zawsze. Wszystko jest w swej istocie Niewypowiedziane.

Crowley niecierpliwie machnął ręką i pokręcił głową:

– Niewypowiedziany, Wielki B-... Jego Plan – mruknął demon. – Ten sam, co zawsze. Argument koronny każdego sporu, którego nie możesz wygrać. Cóż to za plan, powiedz mi, w którym na stosie paleni są ludzie dobrzy, wasi, prawi, bo komuś możnemu zaleźli za skórę?

Azirafel niespokojnie poruszył się w krześle. Upił łyk.

– Cóż to za plan – kontynuował Crowley – który zakłada śmierć w męczarniach tysięcy kobiet? I mężczyzn! I ich dzieci, osieroconych, żebrzących na ulicach Barcelony, Porto, ale i w Italii, we Francji? Dlaczego wszelka inność tak was przeraża? Inne przekonania, zwykła wątpliwość, wiedza, nawet wygląd! – wysyczał demon, czując jak rośnie w nim złość, zwijając się wewnątrz jego ciała niby wąż. – A wszyssstko to przecież sssą owoce wolnej woli, danej przez Niego ludziom! Ich przyrodzone prawo, by decydować o sobie! I to nie zawsze wykorzyssstywane jest do czynienia zła! A jednak, za wybór ów, ludzie ssskwierczą niczym kiełbassski na ognisssku!

Oskarżycielskie spojrzenie żółtych oczu demona paliło jak najsilniej rozgrzany ruszt. Niczym stos.

– Niewypowiedziany... – wymamrotał cicho Azirafel. – Choć... Choć... Tak po prawdzie, to sam nie wiem, czemu to służy?

– Jak to? – zdziwił się Crowley, nagle całkiem zbity z tropu.

Anioł odgarnął lok jasnych włosów z wysokiego czoła i uśmiechnął się nieco kulawo:

– Mój drogi – zaczął nieśmiało – ja nawet nie wiem, czy Święta Inkwizycja to jest nasze dzieło!

Crowley zamrugał gwałtownie.

– Tak, cóż... – kontynuował Azirafel. – Prawdę rzekłszy, od dwóch wieków nikt się ze mną nie kontaktował. W dwunastym wieku, gdzieś około połowy, odwiedził mnie Gabriel i powiedział: „Czyń dobro jako je czyniłeś. Czyń je na chwałę Pana.” Ja chyba coś powiedziałem. Chyba: „Niech będzie pochwalony!” Potem było: „Na wieki wieków.” Potem chyba: „Amen”. Koniec.

– To ty nie wiesz, czy Święta Inkwizycja jest wasza?! – krzyknął demon tak przenikliwie, że kilka głów odwróciło się w ich stronę, mierząc parę spłoszonymi spojrzeniami. Crowley nie polubił tych spojrzeń. Znienawidził je w zasadzie, gdy tylko spróbował je odwzajemnić i ujrzał w ludzkich obliczach prawdziwy strach.

– Szczerze mówiąc, byłem pewny, że wasza! – odparł anioł. – Tak zacząłeś tę rozmowę, że sobie pomyślałem: „A więc nasza, bo ów nieborak nic nie wie, żeby była od nich!”.

– Nieborak? – fuknął urażony Crowley. Anioł wzruszył ramionami. Demon skrzywił się, ale kontynuował: – No, w każdym razie... Nie, no, nie nasza. W końcu jest ŚWIĘTA, nie?

– Zaraz, zaraz – Azirafel zmarszczył brwi. – To ty też nie wiesz, czy ona jest wasza czy nie?

Demon nerwowo potarł policzek i napił się wina:

– Gdy zacząłem rozmowę, to nie zaprzeczyłeś, więc uznałem, że potwierdzasz, że jest wasza! – oznajmił oburzony Crowley.

– Jak możesz nie wiedzieć? – zdziwił się anioł, kręcąc głową.

– Bo to nie tak, że ja mam z nimi ciągły kontakt – wyjaśnił demon. – Jestem raczej pracownikiem na... umowę o... hm... dzieło! Tak, na umowę o dzieło!

– Umowa o dzieło? – powtórzył nieprzekonany anioł.

– Tak, właśnie! – potwierdził Crowley skwapliwie, notując ten pomysł w pamięci do wykorzystania w przyszłości. – To jest taka umowa, że ja wykonuję dzieło, a oni za nie chwalą. Czasami. Zwykle zaś nie chwalą, żebym mógł sobie dalej wykonywać to swoje dzieło. Z tym, że moje dzieło to większy projekt. Trwa od Edenu i trwać będzie do końca końców, Dnia Sądu Ostatecznego, gdy po raz ostatni, ty i ja, wzniesiemy kielichy, by spełnić toast... a chwilę potem wbijemy sobie przysłowiowe sztylety w przysłowiowe plecy. No i wtedy przyjdą pochwalić, jak sądzę, za całokształt. Gdy wygramy.

Azirafel zmarszczył brwi wyraźnie nieprzekonany i ogólnie niezadowolony z całej koncepcji. Postanowił jednak wyjątkowo się nie kłócić. Wszyscy wszak wiedzą, że to ONI (ONI Azirafela) wygrają.

– Czyli, że i ty nie rozmawiałeś z nimi od dłuższego czasu? – zapytał anioł.

Crowley uśmiechnął się ponuro:

– Wyłączając procedurę przyznawania nowego ciała, czyli przedstawienie zaświadczenia o utracie ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem okoliczności utraty, odpisu skróconego świadectwa ostatniej utraty, oryginału (do wglądu) i kopii umowy o korporalności demonów oraz bytów piekielnych, druku ubezpieczenia od dekorporacji, skierowania po nowe ciało wraz ze specyfiką preferencji...

– Och, mój drogi, wystarczy! – jęknął anioł, wznosząc oczy ku powale. – Cóż za... piekło!

– W istocie – zgodził się demon całkiem poważnie, odnotowując w głowie, by koniecznie wprowadzić ten system także na powierzchni. – Jak rozumiesz, między jedną kolejką, jednym pokojem a drugim, nie bardzo był czas, by pytać: „Hej, chłopaki, to nasza jest ta Inkwizycja czy nie? Bo strasznie chciałbym wiedzieć! W ogóle świetna robota! Doskonała! Mucha nie siada! Chyba, że na Belzebubie! Nie, nie, nie kpię! Skądże znowu! Wiem, że ma uczulenie! _Pardon_ , _pardon_! Słaby żart! Muszę lecieć, zostawiłem ludzkie dusze w piekarniku! _Ciao_!”

– Ach – westchnął Azirafel i opróżnił kielich do dna. – U nas, wiesz, z tym ciałem jest tak samo. Całkiem tak samo. Stanie w kolejkach i okropnie dużo gadania!

Crowley mruknął coś, co w jego mniemaniu było potwierdzeniem.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Nieco pijacka cisza wprawdzie, bo i anioł, i demon mieli już trochę w czubie. Żaden jednak jakoś nie chciał wytrzeźwieć.

Azirafelowi źle było z tym, że go Niebo chyba całkiem zignorowało. Nawet nie wiedział, czyim projektem była ta cała Inkwizycja i szczerze pragnął, by nie okazała się wynalazkiem Niebios, bo z całej duszy jej nienawidził i nie chciał wymyślać wymówek na jej użytek. Taka była prawda. Nawet Niewypowiedziane nie mogło ocalić tego projektu!

Crowley zaś w ogóle był rozżalony o to wszystko, czyimkolwiek by to nie było wynalazkiem! Piekło? A niech je... piekło pochłonie czy też cokolwiek bądź! Niech go ignorują! Niech go ignorują ile wlezie. Ich uwaga zawsze oznaczała tylko dodatkowe zlecenia... Zlecenie – Crowley zanotował w pamięci. Umowa zlecenie! Przytaknął sam do siebie, planując coś, niby wakacje na odległej wyspie. Coś, co kiedyś trzeba by zrobić... Dalej był jednak jakoś wewnętrznie zły. I to nie zły tak, jak zły powinien być demon.

– Wiesz co, aniele? – zaczął Crowley, zupełnie nie wiedząc, co właściwie zaczął ani po co.

– Hm? – mruknął flegmatycznie Azirafel.

– Naprawdę nienawidzę czternastego wieku – oznajmił, choć wcale nie to zamierzał powiedzieć.

– Wiesz co, złociutki? – zaczął Azirafel, popadając w otępiające odmęty pijackiej melancholii. – Ja też.

– Z całej duszy – dodał Crowley,

– O ile demony ją mają – sprostował anioł, karcąc się w myślach za to, że święcie wierzył, iż ma ją tylko jeden.

Crowley skinął głową na znak potwierdzenia, ale nie wiadomo, czy rozchodziło się o aprobatę zgodnej niechęci do wieku czternastego czy posiadanie duszy przez demona.

Potem był toast. Toast, żeby wiek czternasty szlag trafił jak najrychlej.

I znowu cisza.

– Wieszsz... – zaczął niezbyt wyraźnie anioł, bo alkohol na dobre rozgościł się w jego krwioobiegu. – Nie podoba mi się ta Inklinacja... Inkfasycja... Wieszsz co! Nie myślę, żeby oni nasi byli, bo nie.

– Yhm – burknął Crowley równie niewyraźnie. – Ani nasi. Nie, bo czegoś takiego to od nas, mówię ci, od nas, by nikt nie wymyślił! Nikt a nikt.

– No, ale... – obruszył się anioł tak bardzo, że aż przewrócił kielich. – No! _Pardon_. – podniósł go niezgrabnie. – Jak nie moi i nie twoi, to kto?

Crowley podrapał się po głowie, potarł podbródek:

– Może oni? – zagadnął po chwili.

– Oni? – zdziwił się anioł. – Nie ma trzeciej strony, mój drogi.

– Ludzie, aniele, ludzie – oświadczył demon dobitnie.

– Myślisz? – zapytał anioł, rozglądając się podejrzliwie po wnętrzu restauracji, przenosząc spojrzenie z jednej twarzy na drugą. Ludzkie twarze. Ukradkowe spojrzenia. A wszystkie, raz po raz, zerkały wprost na nich. Azirafel zmrużył oczy. – Z tym coś trzeba zrobić! – zdecydował.

– Co niby? – fuknął demon, sceptycznie spoglądając na towarzysza.

– No, nawrócić ich, utolerancyjnić! – oświadczył anioł wzburzony, a płomienny rumieniec pokrył jego okrągłe policzki.

– Są tacy, bo dano im wybór – odparł Crowley, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie muszą nikogo palić. Oni CHCĄ palić, aniele. Możesz ich nawracać, ale zawsze będą też ci, co palą.

– Szajs – wybełkotał Azirafel. – Bzdury. Wystarczy odrobina dobrej woli, nauki, oświecenia...

– Mają wolną wolę – powiedział Crowley, kręcąc głową. – Od nich zależy, czy usłuchają.

– Usłuchają – upierał się anioł. – Nie dam im palić innych, bo są... No! Inni! I już!

Demon uśmiechnął się całkiem niedemonicznie. Trochę rzewnie, trochę smutno.

– Powiedz mi jednak, Asssirafelu – zaczął Crowley, walcząc nieudolnie z naturalną potrzebą syczenia – gdy płoną stosy, a dzieci o poczerniałych palcach umierają na ulicach bez matek i ojców... Gdzie On jest?

Anioł zamrugał zaskoczony:

– W Niebie – odparł instynktownie.

– To niedobrze – cmoknął demon, w zamyśleniu wodząc smukłymi palcami po brzegach swego kielicha.

– N-nie rozumiem – wydukał anioł.

– Jeżeli tam jest, to czemu na to pozwala? Gdyby go nie było, to miałoby sens. Wyszedł na fajkę i już. Długą, trwającą wiek czy dwa, fajkę. Niebo to wszakże strefa dla niepalących. Wyszedł i już. A jak jest? – Crowley westchnął. – Jak jest to lipa – zakończył nieco kulawo.

– Wszystko jest częścią... – wykrztusił powoli Azirafel.

– Niewypowiedzianego – dokończył Crowley. – Kto wie?

Anioł przytaknął poważnie:

– Nie można wypowiedzieć Niewypowiedzianego – zdecydował.

– Co jednak, pomyśl, jeżeli Go nie ma? – wyszeptał demon bardziej do siebie niż do Azirafela, ten więc, choć usłyszał, nie odpowiedział. Pochylił tylko głowę nad pustym pucharem i zasępił się nieco.

Crowley zaś zastanowił się ponuro, czy, jeżeli Jego nie ma, to wciąż są demony? Uniósł głowę i zerknął na przyjaciela6 pogrążonego we własnych myślach. I, czy wciąż są anioły? – pomyślał.

Nie było już więcej toastów tego wieczora. Azirafel i Crowley zgodnie uznali, że czas się pożegnać, niezręcznie wymienić uściski... dłoni! Dłoni! Potknąć się kilkakrotnie, wychodząc, wybełkotać coś o krzywych chodnikach Barcelony, koślawych progach i rozdwajających się gwiazdach na niebie. Po czym... stanąć. Na przeciwko siebie stanąć, żeby postać i się pogapić na siebie nawzajem.

– Powinniśmy chyba wytrzeźwieć – uznał Azirafel, gdy tak stali i gapili się jak idioci.

– Próżny trud – stwierdził Crowley.

– Dobrze – zgodził się anioł.

– Źle – nie zgodził się demon.

– Co „źle”? – zdziwił się Azirafel.

– Powiedziałem to głównie po to, żeby się z tobą nie zgodzić – poinformował Crowley i uśmiechnął się dumnie.

– Oczywiście – mruknął anioł poirytowany7. – To dobranoc, mój drogi – dodał.

– Dobranoc, aniele – odparł demon.

I tak się rozeszli. Każdy w swoim kierunku. Azirafel zadbał o to, by obaj rozeszli się w przeciwne strony, choć w praktyce oznaczało to, że do swojego domu będzie szedł całkiem na około. Crowley o tym wiedział i strasznie go to ubawiło.

Demon śmiał się w głos, odchodząc, śmiał się i śmiał, a gwiazdy wirowały nad jego głową. Śmiech ten jednak zagłuszył zupełnie niezbyt dyskretny dźwięk kroków, podążających za nim od restauracji. Kroki mężczyzn. Pięciu chłopa. Mężnych facetów. Tęgich, nie ma co.

Crowley poczuł ból. Przenikliwy, ostry ból w potylicy i nagle pożałował, że nie zdążył wytrzeźwieć.

 

***

 

Następnego dnia rano, Azirafel uznał, że z tą Inkwizycją trzeba coś koniecznie zrobić. Uznał to na trzeźwo, a takie uznanie było znacznie bardziej wartościowe. Ruszył do miasta. Nie wiedział jeszcze, co zrobi, ale wiedział, że wszystkich uda mu się utolerancyjnić, wszystkich oświecić... Nagle, gdy tak szedł, a w takt jego kroków śpiewały ptaki, usłyszał odległe nawoływanie.

– Będą kogo palić! – krzyknął ktoś. – Szybko, Miguel, palić będą!

– Ludzie, czarownika palić będą! – zawołał kto inny w oddali. – Chodźta!

I tak nawoływali jedni do drugich, a tłum ruszył na plac, gdzie takie stosy czasem palono. Anioł uznał, że to dobry początek. Uśmiechnął się. Intencja czynienia dobra już zakiełkowała w nim i rozochociła go na dobre. Ruszył za tłumem.

Istny las mężczyzn, kobiet i (o zgrozo, pomyślał Azirafel) dzieci wyrósł pod stosem, otoczył go ciasnym kręgiem, pierścieniem ludzi złaknionych rozrywki. Anioł przedzierał się przez nich, co przypominało mu zupełnie przedzieranie się przez bujne sploty roślinności rajskiego ogrodu. „Przepraszam!”, „Państwo wybaczą!”, „Uch! Przepraszam najmocniej!” – szczebiotał na prawo i lewo, irytując wszystkich bez wyjątku.

Gdy był już zaledwie kilka rzędów od stosu, usłyszał:

– Panie, panowie, zacna gawiedzi! Ludzie świątobliwi! – zawołał tubalny głos. – Ten tu oto czarnoksiężnik wyrzekł się Boga! Czarami swojemi uwłaczał on czci Jego! Orgiom się, niewątpliwie, oddawał i w zatwardziałości swego serca czarostwa się nie wyrzekł!

Azirafel był tuż, tuż...

– Przepraszam! Och, _pardon_! – bąknął, potrącając tęgiego handlarza ryb (sądząc po zapachu), który obrzucił go nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

– Zobaczcie ino sami, świątobliwi ludzie, na ślepia jego! Dowód czarostwa i ohydy, i diabłu zaprzedania!

Wśród tłumu rozległ się szmer: „Oooch!”.

Anioł poczuł jak włosy na karku jeży mu nagłe wyjątkowo złe przeczucie. Przedzierał się. Jeszcze, jeszcze kawałek! Och!

– _I_ _n nomine Patris_ _,_ _et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti!_ _– zagrzmiał głos. –_ _Amen_!

Azirafel ominął przedostatni (cóż, technicznie rzecz biorąc, drugi) rząd i... stanął jak wryty.

Stos palił się żywo. Płomienie, znalazłszy podatną, suchą ściółkę w okamgnieniu opanowały scenerię i rzuciły się w stronę słupa, do którego przywiązany był...

– Crowley! – krzyknął Azirafel, rozpychając się łokciami i klnąc (w duchu, oczywiście, i nader pobożnie8).

Natychmiast pojawili się strażnicy; wielcy, wyjątkowo szpetni i okropnie silni. Wywlekli anioła z tłumu jak szmacianą laleczkę:

– Uspokój się, koleżko – powiedział jeden. – Nie chcesz chyba, żeby pomyśleli, że cię coś z tym wiedźmą łączy, co?

– Szkoda by było, żeby myśleli, żeście w komitywie – zarechotał drugi.

Pierwszy zmierzył anioła pogardliwym spojrzeniem:

– Te, a może i oni są w komitywie? – zarechotał.

Azirafela jednak już nie było, żeby tego słuchać.

Stał w oddali, patrząc jak płomienie wzbijają się ku górze (o, ironio, pomyślał ponuro), czuł wstrętny zapach smażonego Crowleya, widział kłęby czarnego dymu, brudzące nieskazitelnie niebieskie niebo.

– Nie krzyczał – gdakała jedna baba do drugiej, odchodząc w stronę miasta, gdy stos przygasł nieco. – Nic a nic. Widno czarownik.

Druga przytakiwała ochoczo:

– Jak nie krzyczał – mówiła – to prawda, że czarownik. Po bożemu krzyczeć. Jak nie krzyczy, to może nawet i diabył.

Azirafel westchnął. Nie mógł nic zrobić. Tak naprawdę, pomyślał przygnębiony, to nie wiedział, czy to jednak nie był wynalazek Nieba? Przecież nie mógł ryzykować pokrzyżowania planów własnej stronie! Dopiero teraz to do niego dotarło. Może mógłby najpierw zapytać? Zapytać ich: „Hej, czy Święta Inkwizycja, to nasz pomysł?”. Jak nie, to mógłby coś z tym wszystkim zrobić!

Anioł usiadł na schodach pobliskiego domostwa i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Gdyby to jednak nie okazał się projekt jego strony, to i tak nie potrafiłby wyjaśnić Gabrielowi dlaczego użył cudów, by uratować demona!

Nic nie mógł zrobić!

A co, gdyby się okazało, że ten wynalazek naprawdę był ich? Nieba? Taki straszny, potworny!

Anioł zamknął oczy.

Za kurtyną powiek wciąż widział płonący stos, patykowatą figurę demona, który, mógłby przysiąc, spojrzał wprost na niego ze szczytu i chyba, choć to mógł być majak, uśmiechnął się.

To mógł być pomysł Nieba. W końcu Święta Inkwizycja naprawdę spaliła demona!

Czemu jednak akurat tego? – pomyślał anioł zły na cały świat.

A co, jeżeli to był pomysł strony Crowleya? I obraziłby swoich, pytając, podejrzewając ich o tę potworność?

A może demon miał rację i to był wynalazek ludzi?

Azirafel czuł się źle. Nie chciał już nikomu nic krzyżować. Tamci już wystarczająco dużo krzyżowali.

Westchnął, wstał i udał się w drogę powrotną, myśląc w roztargnieniu, ile podań, zaświadczeń i odpisów będzie musiał przedstawić Crowley nim dostanie nowe ciało.

 

***

 

Demon w końcu wrócił. Wrócił jak zły szeląg. Nadal tak samo patykowaty, ciemnowłosy i nonszalancki. Jego twarz jednak wyglądała inaczej, w więcej niż jednym znaczeniu tego słowa.

– Co to jest? – zdziwił się Azirafel, wskazując na szkła, czarne niczym smoła, zasłaniające oczy Crowleya.

– Nazwałem to „okulary przeciwsłoneczne” – oznajmił demon.

– Sam je zrobiłeś? – zdziwił się anioł.

Crowley przytaknął.

– Dzięki nim słońce mnie nie razi – wyjaśnił. – Zrobią furorę wśród gawiedzi, mówię ci.

– Ach, tak – mruknął Azirafel, spuszczając wzrok. Bardzo chciał zapytać... O wiele rzeczy. Nie widzieli się wszak od stu lat z okładem! Nie zapytał jednak. Być może bał się odpowiedzi na niektóre pytania? Być może zaś nie był to ten rodzaj przyjaźni? Anioł wzdrygnął się.

– Będziesz tak siedział nad tą książką? – zapytał po chwili zniecierpliwiony Crowley. – Czy dasz się skusić na obiad?

Azirafel uśmiechnął się. To terytorium było mu znacznie bardziej znajome.

– Owszem, mój drogi, owszem – odparł pogodnie, odkładając opasłe tomiszcze na bok.

W gruncie rzeczy trochę stęsknił się za demonem.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

1 W oryginale „Aziraphale”. Jednak pisownia ta mierzi nieco autorkę opowiadania, więc zapisywać je będzie tak, jak się je oryginalnie wypowiada, z ładnym „f”, „e” przed „l” i bez brzydkiego „e” na końcu.

2 Głównie dlatego, że wyprawy krzyżowe były całkiem nie do zniesienia. Spalono wtedy wiele zacnych knajpek w Palestynie, a do tego jeszcze ta cała dżuma! Br!

3 Jak wyżej. Należy jednak wspomnieć, że wówczas nie można było już dłużej odkładać nauki jazdy konnej. Konie, jak się okazało, są z gruntu złe i to wcale nie w dobrym znaczeniu tego słowa!

4 Śledztwa często były mało wnikliwe i podejrzanie cuchnące łapówką.

5 Choć był przy tym także rozbawiony. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak okropnie go to irytowało, więc postanowił tego nie okazywać.

6 Lub może wroga... zaprzyjaźnionego wroga... zawrogowionego przyjaciela?

7 Właściwie to był rozbawiony, ale poirytowało go to, więc postanowił okazać irytację.

8 Bowiem można, wystawcie sobie, kląć pobożnie. Jak? Zapytajcie anioła. Jeżeli jakiegoś spotkacie.

 


End file.
